twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Seattle newborn army
"So Riley doesn't need brains. He needs numbers." "Like chess. He's not making knights and bishops." "We're just pawns." -Diego and Bree The Seattle Newborn Army, also known as Riley's Coven in The Twilight Saga: The Official Illustrated Guide, was an army of newborn vampires created by Victoria for the sole purpose of getting past the Cullens to kill Bella Swan. History Victoria originally was part of a nomadic coven that consisted of herself, her mate James, and their friend Laurent. When the nomads reached Forks, they found the Cullen family and a human named Bella. Bella was the girlfriend (and later fiance and wife) of Edward Cullen. When James realized this, he and Victoria decided to hunt Bella for sports. But James was killed when he made his attempt on her life. Victoria blamed Edward, and became determined to kill Bella in revenge; an eye for an eye. Or in this case, a mate for a mate. But all her attempts failed. Unwilling to give up, Victoria journeyed to Seattle and started creating an army. One of the top and first leaders was named Riley. After she was satisfied with her army, Victoria said that the Cullens posed a threat to them all, and that by finding Bella, they would find the Cullens. When Jane and the other Volturi guards found Victoria and Riley, they offered a five-day limit to fulfill her army's "task" before making a decision. Riley then persuaded the soldiers to stop killing each other and start working together to fight against them. The army followed Bella's scent, and ended up walking right into a trap. The Cullens had been monitoring the situation in Seattle, and allied with a local shape-shifter pack to combat the army. Victoria and Riley, however, weren't fooled, and they found Bella's hiding spot while the army battled the Cullens and wolves. But Riley died at the hands of a wolf named Seth Clearwater and, seconds later, Victoria met her end at Edward's hands and teeth. The inexperienced army was slaughtered except for Bree Tanner, who surrendered. The Volturi showed up after the battle was over and Felix, one of the Volturi guard, killed her. Known members Deceased * Victoria - leader with the power of self-preservation * Riley Biers - second in command (and Victoria's puppet) * Bree Tanner * Sara * Kristie * Jen * Raoul - with the power to lead underlings * Kevin * Warren * Logan * Heather * Jim * Dean * Casey (nicknamed Spider-Man) Not in the war * Diego - killed by Victoria and Riley (lost to the sun) * Adam - killed by Victoria and Riley (lost to the sun) * Doug - killed by Victoria and Riley (lost to the sun) * Shelly - escaped with Steve * Steve - escaped with Shelly * Fred - a member with the power of physical repulsion, escaped before the war * There were originally over twenty-two newborn vampires (including the ones that had been "lost to the sun"), but overtime, they fought and killed one another and eventually narrowed down to nineteen, before the engagement with the Cullens, including Riley and Bree. Appearances *''Eclipse'' **''Eclipse (film)'' *''The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner'' Trivia *The only known survivors from the army are Fred, Shelly, and Steve. *Fred and Raoul were the only members of the newborn army known to be truly gifted, other than the leader Victoria who had self-preservation: Raoul could draw others to him and view him as their leader, though it only worked on the weak-minded, while Fred can create a feeling of repulsion to push pursuers away. Category:Seattle newborn army